Alteraciones
by Daniel204
Summary: Basado en una serie de Tv "Mujeres Desesperadas.


-!!Cabronazo!!.-gritó Susan mientras arrojaba figuritas de porcelana que se situaban en un armario que ocupaba mitad de la pared a Richard.

-Mamá, pero ¿qué haces?.-dijo Julie dándose cuenta de una cosa muy sorprendente.

-He pillado a tu estupendo marido hablando con una tiparraca por el teléfono diciendo que iba a irse en cuanto pudiera.-gritó poniéndole un grave énfasis en estupendo.

-En verdad no era una tiparraca.-dijo Richard.

-¡Calla!.-gritó Susan.

-Mamá...

-Ahora voy contigo cielo, en cuanto eche la basura a la calle.-dijo Susan lanzándole más figuritas y con los ojos que se les salían de las orbitas.

-Mamá...-repitió Julie asustada.

-Cielo he dicho que ahora estoy contigo.-repitió frustrada.

-¡Mamá, he roto aguas!.-gritó Julie mirando al suelo donde había un liquido mucoso.

Susan y Richard miraron a Julie con los ojos muy abiertos, y por ese momento olvidaron el incidente.

Gabrielle estaba en la cama de el lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba , en París.

Gabrielle lucía un mini camisón muy ceñido y transparente, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero la interrumpió un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?.-preguntó Gabrielle un poco irritada.

-Servicio de habitaciones.-dijo una voz muy varonil.

-Ah.

Gabrielle abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al hombre que llevaba un uniforme rojo y un carrito con fresas y champan.

-Bueno, que lo disfrutéis.-dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué lo disfrutemos?.-repitió Gabrielle con incredulidad.

-Sí, usted y tu amante.

-Oh, si mi amante es su padre ¿quiere saludarlo?

Este se quedo perplejo y se dio cuenta que no tenía amante, este se fue con el carrito y la cabeza gacha.

-Subnormal.-dijo Gabrielle aunque nadie la escuchaba, ya que no había nadie en la habitación.

Gabrielle cogió la botella de champan y las fresas ,se preparó un baño de espuma con sales, puso música de su agrado y se sumió en un mar de fresas, champan y espuma.

Bree no estaba embarazada y eso le alivio mucho, tiró la prueba a la basura, pero no sabía que en todo valle residencial hay una vecina cotilla, como la señora Mcklusky que no tenía mucha vida social y lo único que podía hacer era divertirse con las de otras.

Bree repasó menús para el catering de una boda, estaba desconcentrada y no sabía por que, pero aún así consiguió elegir el mejor menú que nadie habría probado jamás.

-Cariño, ya he vuelto.-dijo Orson dejando un golpe sonoro de la puerta cerrarse.

-Hola cariño.-dijo Bree dándole un beso en sus labios.-Que vamos a hacer esta noche, ¿sabes que me apetece mucho hacer una cosita...?

-Oh, cielo estoy muerto.-rechazo Orson a Bree.

-Pero hace más de tres meses que no lo hacemos.

-Bree, esto no es propio de ti, tú podrías vivir más sin echar un polvete.

-No uses ese lenguaje tan vulgar , y cada mujer tiene sus necesidades.-dijo Bree irritada, y descubriendo por que no se concentraba en elegir menú.

-Otro día.

-¡Otro día, eso llevas diciéndome los últimos meses y ya han pasado los otros días!.-dijo Bree elevando el tono de voz.

-Cari...-intentó excusarse Orson.

-Ni cariño ni nada.-dijo Bree apretando las sienes.-¿Te estás viendo con otra?, es eso, por que vienes hecho polvo todos los días y no será de tu duro trabajo.-le culpo Bree.

-Eso es lo que piensas ¿que no te ayudo lo suficiente?, bien.-dijo Orson mientras daba la espalda a Bree y subía las escaleras.

-Orson, lo siento, no quería decir eso...

Después de que Lynnete le contara la verdad, ya que no podía vivir en un mundo de mentiras, Tom se marchó de casa.

Lynnete pensó en recuperar su vida, ya que Tom no le iba a perdonar la infidelidad , y decidió empezarla con Rick su nuevo novio.

Lynnete abrió la puerta al segundo golpe y no se encontró a quien quería encontrarse, era Tom.

-Tom, ¿qué haces aquí?.-preguntó Lynnete deseando que no apareciera Rick.

-Vengo a por mis cosas, ¿recuerdas? , nunca pensaría que tuviera que hacer esto,bueno tampoco pensaba que te ibas a volver una...-Tom no llego a decir la palabra, ya que un golpe sonoro que provenía de la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

Lynnete volvió a abrir la puerta, era Rick , este le dio un beso largo y apasionado en los labios.

-Ah, ahora estás con este, pero Lynnete ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?.-dijo elevando el tono de voz.

-Tom, no te quiero, ¿es lo que querías oír para que me dejes en paz?.-dijo Lynnete entre sollozos.

-¿Y por qué lo dices ahora y no hace treinta años, cuando nos casamos?.-dijo Tom con una mirada de odio puro hacia Rick.-Ya vendré otro día a por mis cosas.-dijo mientras salía por la puerta y desaparecía en su coche.

-No pasa nada, me tienes a mi.-dijo Rick dándole un abrazo.

-No estoy de humor, déjame.-dijo Lynnete apartando sus brazos de ella.

Muchas alteraciones, hasta los muertos tienes alteraciones , como yo, por ejemplo ¿qué ropa me habrán puesto?, hasta los niños por los berrinches que se pegan por que sus madres no les han comprado esa piruletas antes de cenar, hasta los ancianos, cuando no ponen sus programas favoritos...Alteraciones...


End file.
